This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In providing a selected material for therapy, the selected material can be infused to achieve a therapeutic effect in a therapeutic region in a subject. The subject can include a human patient and the therapeutic region can include the brain, spinal cord and other selected regions. Generally, the material being infused will affect a selected region, such as a region of interest, to achieve a selected outcome.